He Accepts
by Vampire-Academy-Fan
Summary: Dimitri accepts Tasha's offer but what would happen now to Rose? Rose&Dimitri Dimitri&Tasha Rose&Adrian. Very OOC. I don't own any characters except for Blake, he's mine.
1. Avoiding Her

**This story begins at the ski resort in "Frostbite" where Dimitri and Tasha has a conversation and Dimitri accepts her offer and leaves. Should I write more? You decide… Review! Oh, also many thanks to ImaVampire and SandonaBeachbytheSea for telling me about my spelling errors, that I've changed.**

DPOV.

"Dimitri, Dimka… Would you like to become my full-time guardian, with fringe benefits?" I was completely shocked with Tasha's offer. I tried to refuse at first, but… "I'm sorry Tasha, but I have unfinished things at the academy and I'm already assigned to Valissa."

"Oh, okay then. But just a warning, I'm going to ask again so be ready." I wanted to roll my eyes. That was so like Tasha. She looked disappointed, but she wasn't going to give up this easily and she and I both know that!

I was looking for an escape, finally… I see Guardian Hathaway coming towards us! Thank gawd! An escape plan... "Excuse me Tasha but I need to talk to Guardian Hathaway! Guardian Hathaway, may I please speak to you please?"

"Sure why not Guardian Belikov." Yes! She said yes, oh yeah! I practically did a happy dance. As Guardian Hathaway walked up to me, Tasha mumbled a good bye and left. I'm guessing that Janie spoiled her change of convincing me to be her guardian… For now at least.

"Umm… Belikov, what did you want to talk about?" I had just noticed that I haven't given her a response to what I wanted to talk about, and I got a feeling that she knew I had nothing to say at all.

"So… What were you and Tasha talking about, unless you really do have some guardian stuff to talk about?" So she did know, I knew it! "Well, Tasha just wanted me to become her guardian" and with that I retold her the conversation that just happened in the corridor.

"Oh." That was all she said, and I guessed that the famous Janine Hathaway was speechless. "Yeah…" I know that's not the most original response but I couldn't say anything else. "So are you going to accept?" "To be honest, I really don't know right now. We'll see."

We said out goodbyes as our hotel rooms were in different areas. That night, or day for humans, I was thinking about if I should accept Tasha's offer. I thought about Rose and my relationship and it was too secret and it wouldn't work out.

Yet still, in my heart… I didn't want to accept her offer. Everything was too complicated so I decided to go for a walk out in the sun. I was lost deep in thought, until I had an encounter with Rose.

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm not feeling well. Review, and tell me how you like it and if I should actually continue on with this story! ~Michelle.**


	2. He Accepts

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Yay… Thank you to imaVampire, and SandonaBeachbytheSea for telling me that Dimitri's last name was spelt wrong. I don't know why but I can never spell his name correctly! Anyways, read and review please!!!!! Hope you like it!!!**

DPOV

"Roza! What are you doing out here?" I asked, mainly out of curiosity. "Oh nothing at all Dimitri, I was just thinking about something." I could tell that she was lying but I didn't push it.

"Oh I see." This conversation wasn't really comfortable. I was thinking about what Tasha had offered me and Rose was thinking about whatever she was thinking. Then, all of a sudden she broke down and started crying.

I was shocked, Rose never cried like this, she was strong and seeing her like this made me sad. She seems so vulnerable. I pulled her into a hug, softly talking to her in Russian hoping that it would calm her down.

I was right, and it worked. She looked up, and I saw her deep brown eyes. I felt as if I saw what she was thinking. Before I knew it, she kissed me and I kissed her back. Soon, I found that I have pressed her against the tree.

As much as I loved that, I couldn't let her know. So instead of being honest, I told her to never do that. Her response was, "then don't kiss me back comrade." She said that in a bitter tone, that no one could ever ignore.

I pushed her away, more strongly than I had intended to. I knew that I had hurt her, but what happened next really hurt me. I saw arms snake around her waist, it was that Ashford kid. Oh how much did I want to kill him right there.

How dare he touch Roza, my Roza! Anger revved through my body. I was so mad. I knew that she knew too, only she wanted to get back at me. So when she saw (or more like felt) Ashford here, she just brushed me off with a "See you late Guardian Belikov **(did I spell his name right this time? I always make a mistake!)**." And left with Ashford, hand in hand.

I was so mad. I knew that I wanted this for her, but all I could do was stand there. Trying hard to control my temper. I knew that I should let her be. I should just leave her. I needed her to like… Even love someone her own age.

I'm been telling her that since the lust charm. And the only thing that I could do about it would be to get myself away from her. For her sake, and mine. So with that, I called up Tasha and told her to meet me at the lobby.

"Hey Tasha." God was I uncomfortable. This was so embarrassing, but I was doing this for Rose. "Hey Dimka, did you want to talk about something? It's unlike you to just want to "hang out" when you're on duty.

Oh, she was right. I forgot that I was on duty. Damn myself for letting my feelings get in the way. Oh well, too late to back up now. "Well, I thought of what you said, and I'm just wondering if that offers still open?"

Her face lit up as I said this. I know, it feels like I'm using her and her "crush" on me to solve, or at least run away from my own problems, but…. I might actually like her, and if I don't… Then, I'll reconsider.

"Of course the offers still opened Dimka! What changed your mind? I though you said that you didn't want to be my guardian!" I couldn't believe it. Natasha Oreza **(did I spell her name correctly?)** was actually gushing! Wow.

"I just felt like I needed a break from the academy, and I thought of you." I think that Tasha could see that I didn't want to talk about it, so she didn't push it. Instead she's like, "Ok, so when do you want to leave, and do you need to talk to anyone about… You know, this?"

"Um… I need to talk to Headmistress Kirova and that's about it. When would you like to leave Tasha?" I knew that I had to talk to Kirova about leaving the academy. But I didn't want to talk to Rose, and I knew that the rumours of me leaving are going to go around, sooner or later.

So I might as well just leave it. "Ok then, meet you back here in an hour Dimka." "Sure thing Tasha." And with that, I left to see Kirova. I wonder what she would say. Oh well.

Finding Kirova wasn't that hard, you just needed to go to the right place.

After about a 30 min discussion with Kirova, I was officially Tasha's guardian. As soon as I was done with Kirova, I walked outside and trudged along the snow towards the lobby. The scenery was wonderful and it gave me time to think about my choice.

I knew my decision was kind of selfish, but that was the only way. Soon, I found myself in the lobby being approached by Tasha. "Hey Dimka, so how did it go?"

"It was fine Tasha. I'm now your official full time guardian!" With that, she grinned and I could tell that she was really really happy. "So when do you want to leave Tasha?"

I didn't really want to leave soon. But I knew that I had to because if I didn't, I might change my mind about being Tasha's guardian.

"Hmm… How about two days from now? I want to say goodbye to some people. We can meet here at 6PM sharp and then leave."

"Ok Tasha, I'm going to go to my room and pack now."

Two days later…….

**So, what do you think? You like it? Review please! Oh, just so you know…. The rest of the story is going to be in Rose's POV… At least for now that is. ~Michelle.**


	3. Blake

**I'm adding another chpt, well just because I want too! =) Review please!**

DPOV:

"It's time to leave Tasha!" I was glad that these two days flew by so quickly and that I didn't see Rose, because I wouldn't be able to handle telling her about the guardian switch.

"Coming Dimka. I'll be in the van in 10 minutes. I just need to grab a little more stuff before we head to the airport." **(A/N. Anybody know where Tasha's from? Everyone keeps boring my copies of the series!)**

RPOV: **(I didn't want to write in his point of view. At least for now.)**

I just heard of the news that Dimitri was being assigned to Tasha instead of Lissa and that they were leaving today! I just couldn't believe it! So that's why he's been avoiding me these past two days.

I rushed out hoping to catch him before that van left and possibly talk him out of going.

I know, it was incredibly selfish, but I just couldn't survive without him. No matter how many times he rejected me, I still loved him with my whole being.

I practically ran the whole way to the van but I was too late. I saw the black academy van turn the corner carrying Dimitri away from me.

It was so upsetting for me, seeing the one man that I truly love (sorry Mase) drive off to become another woman's guardian with "fringe benefits". And the other thing that I couldn't believe was that I heard all this from my own mother and not Dimitri!

I suddenly wanted to fall down to my knees and cry. But I was Rosemarie Hathaway, and I never cried (at least not in public)! So instead, I walked back to my room. Then I cried my eyes out.

After what seemed like hours of pure pain and sorrow, I heard a knock at my door. It was Lissa. She finally heard the news and thought that it would be hard on me, so she came over to comfort me.

It was really sweet of her, and I decided that I should just tell her about me and Dimitri right then and there.

After I was done with the conversation, so many emotions flooded to me through our bond. Excitement, happiness, sadness, and anger.

I felt so tired, and I think that Lissa could tell so she told me to go to sleep because we're all heading back to the academy and it was going to be a long day.

**Time lapse: It's now 5PM in the Morning/Night.**

*Yawn* It's time to wake up, I see that Lissa's asleep so I might as well get ready to start leaving. I went to the washroom, cleaned myself up, and started packing for both myself and Lissa.

Soon it was time to wake her up, but before I could do that there was a knock at the door. Well what do you know, it was Christian, or as I like to call him "Loverboy".

"Hey Rose, is Lissa up yet?"

"No, I was just about to wake her up."

"Oh I see… May I do the honours?"

"Knock yourself out. Literally."

"If I do, then you'll be lonely and have no one to have verbal fights with."

Christian could be so sarcastic at time, but deep down. Very very deep down, we loved each other like brother and sister.

"Uh huh. Go and wake her up Loverboy."

"My pleasure." And with that he went up to Lissa shook her slightly and said, "Sleeping Beauty it's time to wake up!"

"Give me five more minutes Rose."

Christian looked amused and I probably did too, he tried one more time to wake up "Sleeping Beauty" and was once again unsuccessful.

After another hour or so, everyone was ready to go. I was in the van with Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Mason as well as some of the older guardians. **(The Spokane incident never happened so Mason's still alive.)**

Adrian has also decided to go to the academy to work with the Mori magic teacher and Lissa.

**Time lapse: Back at the academy. 1AM**

Finally! We are back at the academy. The plane ride and car ride was so long. Especially without Dimitri there. I missed him, even though he left me to be with Tasha.

I was still mad at him, but I still loved him and nothing could ever change that.

**Time lapse: Two months later. (I know, lots of time lapses but I had writers block)**

Dimitri has been gone for so long. I miss him dearly, his smell, his brown eyes. Face it, I just missed him, and that was all there to it.

That is, until I met him. He was a new transfer guardian student from Canada… I think. His name is Blake, and I'm going to be the one showing him around.

Blake was beyond cute. He had toned muscles. He was basically every girl's dream boy. The other thing is that he was going to be assigned to Lissa because of Dimitri's switch.

He was the top of his class and I could see why. He was about 6 ft tall and had tanned skin and deep brown eyes and hair. Best of all, he was a bad assed guardian and was a killer fighter.

Maybe he was the guy to help me forget Dimitri. I mean, Mason was good. But he just wasn't that guy, he was more of a best friend to me than a boyfriend and believe it or not, he was okay with that. So now were back to the way we were before our "relationship.

Over the next couple of weeks, I got to know Blake. He was sweet sincere, and serious about his job as a guardian. He got along with almost everyone, except for Ralph and Jesse and I couldn't blame him. He wasn't a flirt, and the best thing is, he's interested in me!

"Rose, there's this dance coming up and I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

I was nervous, but I did the best I could to hide the butterflies fluttering around my stomach. "Of course Blake. I would love to go to the dance with you."

That was that. I now had a date to go to the dance with. I told Lissa about this and she was way beyond happy.

"We have to go on a shopping trip! All of us, you, me, Christian, Blake, Eddie, and Mason."

Truth be told, I wasn't really interested because of all the memories I had the first time we went shopping. **(Refer to Vampire Academy)** But of course, I learnt a long time ago that there wasn't much point of arguing with Lissa, so I said yes.

DPOV:

She kissed me with so much passion. But it was all wrong! I imagined kissing Rose, not Tasha. I couldn't go through with this. I need to talk to Tasha.

"Tasha…" I would have liked to say more but my mouth was a little preoccupied.

"Hmmm?"

"I can't go through with this. I'm sorry but it's just not working out. I want to become Lissa's guardian again. I'm so sorry Tasha. It's not your fault. It's mine."

"Oh. Okay then Dimka, if that's what you want."

She seemed so upset. I didn't want to harm her, but I just couldn't bring myself to be with her. I just realized that you can't force love. I pulled my shirt back on. Packed my stuff and headed back towards the academy.

Time lapse: The next day…

**So what do you think? You like it, love it, hate it? Review please! ~Michelle.**


	4. He finds out

**Hey! I'm going to possibly update more and write more of this story. Just because I have this idea in my head, and I like this story. So if you've read my other stories. I might not update as soon as I could! Enjoy reading, and don't forget to review!**

RPOV:

The shopping trip was so much fun! I found this killer black dress that clung to all the right parts and Lissa found a perfect green coloured, floor length dress that matches her eye colour.

By the time we got back to the academy, it was dinnertime so we put away our stuffed and met back at the dining hall.

Lissa and Christian went one way, while Mason, Eddie, Blake, and I went the other.

Eddie and Mason went to their rooms, while Blake walked me to my room to drop off my stuff before heading over to his own room.

When we got to his room we started a major make out session. The kisses were so passionate and his touch sent shivers down my spine. By the time we were done, we were both panting heavily, and my lips were swollen.

We were almost late for dinner, but we weren't in a rush. We walked off towards the dining hall hand in hand.

Everyone was in the middle of their meal, and then Kirova made a little announcement about having a new, yet old guardian come back to the academy.

I was listening to the announcement like everyone else. I had no idea who came back, but I was absolute stunned when she said the two words that brought so many different things to my life. Dimitri Belikov.

Lissa and practically everyone else at our looked at me. I had a feeling that my facial expression was priceless, my jaw was hanging open and I was squeezing Blake's hand.

So many different thoughts flooded in and out of my mind. What was he doing here? I thought that he ran off to be with Tasha! Where is Tasha? What does he want? Why was he here? So many questions, so little answers.

But I had a feeling that I'm going to have my answers soon. My private training sessions are now being held by Stan but with Dimitri back, I think that he's going to take over the spot.

Soon dinner was over, and we all walked back to our dorms. Then we came to a fork in the path. One side lead to the Moroi dorms, and the other to the Dhampir dorms.

Once again, we all split up and Blake walked me back to my room, he was such a gentlemen. Then, when the door was closed we started making out again. I truly love Blake.

As he led me to the bed, I saw a very angry and possibly sad Dimitri through my window. I told Blake to run out of here. He was worried at first, but I promised him that I'll explain all this to him later.

Blake was gone a couple minutes before Dimitri arrived, and I had changed into my PJ's. I had no idea what to say to Dimitri so I turned off the light and pretended to go to sleep.

It didn't work. I was in such a rush that I forgot to do the most important thing. I left the door unlocked. Dimitri just barged in, as mad as ever. I had a sense of de ja vu as I remembered what happened with Jesse. **(Refer to Vampire Academy)**

I tried my best to keep quiet. He just stood there for around 10 minutes watching me. Then he finally gave up to go to his shift.

The next day, I awoke to a very pissed off Dimitri…

**Cliffy? So what do you think? Like it? Review please. Any ideas for my next chpt? Do you think that Rose should be with Blake, or should she be with Dimitri? Tell me you thoughts! ~Michelle.**


	5. Flashback

**Review please! And also, check out my poll on my profile page because it affects what stories I work on the most! Hope you enjoy this!**

Uh oh. Dimitri was looking so pissed off. What should I do? I was so nervous, my heart was beating nonstop that I think that he could actually hear it!

"Rose, I know that you know that I saw you last night with that Blake Redia."

*Glup* This was not going good.

"Yes Dimitri I was with Blake last night. So? What's the big deal anyway, you left me to be with Tasha!"

"That's not true Rose. I left because of you! We aren't going to work out, and you looked happy with Ashfo-"

"Mason!"

"Fine, and you looked so happy with Mason."

"That's why you left me? You're an idiot! Now Mason and I aren't together and I'm with Blake. So who cares, I'm still with someone my age!"

Ugh! Why did Dimitri have to do this? He was so confusing, with his mood swings and stuff. For god sakes if he wanted whats good for me then he shouldn't have left.

_*Flashback*_ **(I just realized that Rose and Mason never broke up so here's the flashback.)**

"_Mase, I'm so sorry but we can't be together."_

"_Why Rose, why do you keep doing this to me?"_

"_I'm sorry Mase, but I like Blake now."_

"_Fine, if that's the way you want to play it then go off with Blake."_

"_Are we still friends?"_

"_Yeah sure, whatever."_

"_Thanks, Mase."_

"_Just so you know Rose, I'm always going to be here for you. And I swear, if Blake hurts you I will personally kill him!"_

_*Laughs* "I know Mase, you're the best. That's why I love you._

"_I love you too Rose, I love you too."_

"I know but have you heard about his reputation?!? He's even worse that Adrian!"

"Chill out Comrade. I know how to handle this. Gosh. Don't treat me like a child!"

"Yeah but you act like one." I think that the last comment wasn't for me to hear, but thanks to my good Dhampir hearing I heard, and boy was I furious.

"Dimitri Belikov. I can do what I want to do, you have no business in what I do so back off!"

I was getting pissed, and I could tell that he was too.

"Fine then, meet me in the gym at your normal training time. See you later Rose."

His voice was filled with bitterness. But right now, I just didn't care.

"Fine Guardian Belikov, don't be late."

He looked a little shocked at the words Guardian Belikov, but he quickly regained his "guardian mask".

"Say that to someone that wasn't half an hour late once."

Now that got me blushing. Yes I was half an hour late once, just once though. Now he never lets me forget it! Well we'll see about that, I still have lots of questions to ask once he's cooled down.

**So, I'm sorry, I know that this chapter sucked. But whatever. Hope you liked it. Review please, and don't forget about my poll on my profile page! VERY IMPORTANT! Thanks for your attention, I'm going to work on my other fan fics! Bye. ~Michelle.**


	6. Her Big Mistake

**Hey, everybody! I'm updating again because I haven't updated in a while and this story is winning by a landslide in my poll. Please review and tell me if you like it! =)**

RPOV.

"Beep beep beep"

God! My alarm clock was so annoying. I wanted to push the snooze button so badly but I didn't want to be late for my training with Dimitri, and I seriously needed a shower since I was too exhausted to take one yesterday.

*Yawns* Oh well. I got up off the bed and stretched. Took my bag of toiletries and went down the hall to the shower room only to find myself walking into a stone wall.

Well, not exactly a stone wall but close. It was my ex-lover, my nightmare, and my mentor the one and only Dimitri Belikov!

"Look Rose, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday."

"Yeah, sure whatever Dimitri, just let me go."

"No! Listen to me Rose, look at me!"

I never refused to obey him until now. I didn't want to look into his eyes. His dark bottomless eyes that could see into my soul because if I got feelings for him again then Blake and I will seriously have BIG issues!

"No Dimitri, just let me go."

Of course, Dimitri didn't let me go. Instead he grabbed my wrist and led me towards my room.

Once the door was closed and locked, he started planting kisses all over my body. He started off fierce and strong, but in the end they became gentle and loving as my body started responding to his touch.

I never realized that we were moving towards my bed until I fell, literally, on top of it. I knew where this was going and I had no intention of stopping him even though I knew that this was completely wrong.

This was just like the night of the lust spell all over again **(refer to "Vampire Academy.")** only this time we went all the way.

**I don't really want to go into detail about this. I'm like 13 so no thank you. This is rated teen, so should I change it to mature or just leave it?**

Time lapse. After Rose & Dimitri's done with their "physical activity".

I was just lying on top of his broad chest, feeling bliss all over. It was overwhelming and I knew that this would change everything. Soon it was time to head to class…

We both started putting our clothes on, but when he leaned in for a kissed I backed away. I didn't want to make this anymore complicated, and I really did love Blake with almost all my heart.

"Dimitri, what we did was wrong. I'm not saying that I regretted it, but it's just that you left me for Tasha and now I'm with Blake and I love him."

"Rose! What is with you? One minute you hot and the other your cold. I love you, and I know that you love me isn't that enough already?"

Then, he leaned in to kiss me and once again I pushed him away.

"NO! I LOVE BLAKE! NOT YOU, GET OUT DIMITRI!" Wasn't I lucky that mostly everybody in my dorm was eating breakfast so that no one overheard my little "argument" with Dimitri?

"FINE BE THAT WAY, BUT ONE DAY YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

He stormed out my door and slammed it shut. I immediately locked it and slipped down to the floor and let all the tears that I was holding back slip and fall.

The rest of the day passed by very quickly, and it was all a blur. I had no idea what was going on around me as I had fallen into a stage of depression. Soon all the classes were actually over and Blake came over a slipped me a note.

_Rose,_

_Meet me by the big oak tree near the lake after dinner._

_Love, Blake._

Time Lapse. After dinner.

It was time to meet Blake. I went off to the big oak tree to find that Blake had set up a blanket in the middle of the meadow and lit candles. It was all so romantic and if I wasn't this depressed I would have kissed him.

He tried hard to cheer me up but nothing worked. He tried making funny faces, telling jokes, making a fool out of himself. Nothing worked!

Finally he gave up in defeat. He looked so sad that I decided to cheer him up with a kiss. Soon the kissing picked up and everything was filled with firey **(is that a word?)** passion.

We continued kissing for what seemed like hours until we heard someone clear their throat. It was Alberta, Stan, and best of all Dimitri. This was going to be one heck of a night…

**So you like it? I'm going to update after we get up to 50 reviews so if you want another chapter (maybe longer and faster updated) review now! Check out my poll too. And Many thanks to Rosemarie17 for helping me with my ideas for this chapter, and a little bit of the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Love you all, ~Michelle 3**


	7. Caught

**Author note at the bottom of the page. BTW sorry for not updating in like ages!**

"Miss. Hathaway, you are out of line and Mr. Jasley you know the rules about male and female interactions at St. Valds."

Says the guy that I fell in love I thought bitterly.

"I agree with you Guardian Belikov, and I think that you should be the one to punish her."

Of course Stan would be the one who wants Dimitri to punish me.

"Okay then, it's settled. Mr. Jasley come with me and Guardian Alto as for you Miss. Hathaway, Guardian Belikov will punish you."

"Love you Rose. Hope you don't get in too much trouble."

I just had to smile at that even under these circumstances.

"Kay, love you too. Bye."

With that, they left me alone. With _him._

"I'll be the one to punish you, and it will hurt. Meet me at the gym 5PM sharp."

"Whatever you say _Guardian Belikov_."

And with that he turned one way, and I turned the other, and we walked out of each other's lives. At least for now that is.

**Once again, sorry for not updating in ages. I'm trying my best, it's just so close to grad, and I'm on a lot of commities, and I have to make and practice a speech and finish up 3 projects really in a little amount of time. I'm so sorry. I'll try harder to update when I reach 63 reviews. Thank you! ~Michelle.**


	8. Buria

**Hey guy's. Thanks to all that read my story. I know that I haven't updated for a while but bear with me for a while because I'm quit busy. But I promise to write at least one chpt for each storywhile I'm on vacation, so don't worry ;)**

As soon as I laid down on in my bed with the covers wrapped around my body I fell into a deep slumber, and sooner than I would have liked, it was time to wake up and face the music…

*Yawn* Yay, today I will receive my "punishment," I thought sarcastically. I better not keep Belikov waiting or else I will have more than I can handle on my plate. So regretfully, I got up, got dresses, and headed out down to the gym _before_ Dimitri was even there.

But what surprised me the most was that the gym was all messed up which was really unusual and completely odd. Even if most of the students here don't clean up after themselves. So like any curious mind, I went out, found a stake, and headed out because I felt the nauseous feeling overtake my body.

As soon as the doors to the gym were closed I heard a scream in the distance, and immediately took off towards the scream. Oh no, my nightmares were once again coming to haunt me, except in real life! My head was pounding with a headache and my heart was beating nonstop!

When I finally reached the person screaming, a ginger headed Strigoi was about to bite into the pale blond Moroi girl's neck. It made me just shudder just thinking about having the blood sucked out of you by a strigoi. But I had no time to think of that, or else the Moroi, Maria, I think, will die!

I acted quickly and foolishly and just ran up not thinking of the circumstances and found myself head on with a newly turned Strigoi. Luckily he wasn't filled with experience and got easily distracted so I was able to stake him almost instantly. But as the stake hit his heart my heart hurt for him.

However, there was no time to think of that! I have to save Maria from that evil scum of a being. With much effort I was able to get Maria out of his grasp.

"Little Dhampir, I'm so glad to see you for I just might have a little room left for a pretty little looking Dhampir in my stomach."

I think that he wanted to say more but I just cut him off with a slash of my stake, and as he was screaming cuss words, I just pierced my stake through his heart and that was that. Maria's loud sobs brought me back to reality as I was just in a daze from my first Strigoi kills.

"Maria, it's okay. The Strigoi's gone now so there's no need to be afraid!"

"But----"

"No but's Maria! Let's get you to the clinic."

**~Looking for a author comment? Look up at the top of the page, and don't forget to review. Many thanks!~**


	9. Uh Oh Blake's Dead?

**Ah here I am with a new chapter! Yay! See told ya that I'd update fast! =) Please review! **

When I left the clinic with Maria safely inside, I went to find Blake. He was laying on the side of the field with blood all over him!

"Blake, Blake can you hear me? Please don' die I don't know what I'd do without you! Please! Blake!" His face was so peaceful, it would be as if he was sleeping if the blood was all wiped away, but I knew better he was dying, and there was nothing that I could do.

The love of my life was dying in front of me I can't save him no matter what so I picked up my bloody stake ready to end my life because with him gone, there wasn't any reason for me to keep living anymore. **(I know that you guys hate me, but just keep reading on.)**

"Rose! Rose, what in the world are you doing?" I looked up, it was Christan. Oh great, just great. I was about to die and "God" won't even leave me a peaceful moment alone and he just has to send Christan to me.

"What do you want from me Christan?"

"Rose just drop the stake, don't hurt yourself! There's another way, please don't kill yourself. Think of all the people around you. Please drop the stake!"

"No just leave me alone Christan, you never liked me anyways, this way we can both win!" Gosh he was sooo annoying, I was just about to die and he could have Lissa all to himself…. Lissa….

"Rose no way am I going to do that! You've got so much to live for, what about Lissa? We can try to save Blake, just put down the stake."

His words really were making sense, Lissa could heal, plus I couldn't die, Lissa needed me and I just can't abandon her, she was like my sister.

"Okay, fine Christan, but you have to find a way to help Blake."

"I promise Rose… I promise."

I dropped the stake, falling on all fours with it. Christan came right by my side to me, and helped me up, and then slowly, step by step we brought Blake's body to the infirmary where Lissa hopefully was.

**That's all for now, go ahead and press the green button, I know you wanna. So do you think that Blake should die? Please review, and thanks for reading! ~Michelle.**


	10. Lies and Hope

**I'm updating this story again, and I've finally come to half a decision. Tell me what you think about this! Review please, and thanks for reading!**

RPOV:

As Christian and I carried Blake towards the infirmary, I completely lost it. I don't know if it was because I was too shocked, or if it were because of the negative effects of being shadow kissed, or possibly both, but I saw Blake take his last breath, and watched his sprit float out of his body. He was dead, and I couldn't save him. The ghost- Blake looked at me with sad, apologetic eyes and I couldn't help it anymore, I ran off into the woods leaving behind the ghost form of Blake, and a very stunned Christian calling after me.

CHPV:

"Rose, where are you going? We need to still save Blake! ROSE!" I screamed and yelled until she disappeared into the woods. What has gotten into her? –sigh- Well, who knows she is the unpredictable Rosemarie Hathaway after all. So now what am I supposed to do with Blake? I can't just carry him all by myself, but I guess I had no choice…

_At the infirmary:_

"Help help! Lissa!" No response. "Lissa!" She wasn't here, but then where else could she be?

"SHHHH be quiet! Valissa is helping out in surgery so don't distract them all" a nurse scolded me, "there are ill patients here mending to their health and there's a bunch more waiting for treatment!"

"But my friend's dying! You have to help save him! Please, try and save him!" I pleaded.

_*The nurse checks on blake*_

"His pulse is weak and he's losing consciousness but we may be able to rescue him… There's still a slim chance left for him…"

"Thank you nurse, thank you"

I wonder where Rose went… Hmmm, maybe I should go check up on her just to see what she's up to…

**& there you have it, one very short update because its 5:14am and I'm getting tired even if I were jet-lagged, but anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Will Blake live or die? Were Rose's eyes showing her the truth? What will happen late on and is our love triangle broken from now on? Stay tuned to find out. :P ~Michelle.**


	11. The End

RPOV  
It's as if my entire world was falling apart. Blake, whom I had loved, had just left me for the heavens. There was no way that I could possibly save him. Why? Why was the world so cruel to me? Every man I have ever loved has one way or another, left me. I just don't know what to do.

"Rose, Rose where are you?" exclaimed Christian. "Rose, there you are, you worried me. What's wrong?"

"What do you think is wrong Ozera, Blake's dead!"

"No, he isn't Rose. Get a grip Rose; he still has a weak pulse."

"Really? You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"Of course not Rose, you can trust me. Let's go back to the infirmary to check on him."

"Alright, but if you lied to me, I'll never look at you the same way ever again."

(2Hrs later) Back At The Infirmary.

Shockingly, I slowly approached Blake's bedside. "Blake, Blake are you alright? Please answer me, please." Tears were about to spill from my eyes once again as I watch my beloved lay there, bandaged up, the life draining out of him. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Please Blake, for me, please wake up."

"It'll be alright Rose, why don't we go ask the doctor how he's doing… Doctor?"

"Rosemarie, Christian, I have some good news and some bad news. Blake is in a stable condition, but he's slipped into a coma, and we have no idea if he'll ever make it out. Things are looking good for him at this stage, but we aren't sure how he'd react as a lot of blood was lost, and the damage was very severe."

"Thank you very much Doctor, I hope that you don't mind Rose and I staying here for a few more moments alone."

"No problem Christian, just be aware that although the chaos is dying down, the medical wards are still very busy so please stay out of the way." And on that note, she turned to help the others.

"Christian, could I please have some time alone with Blake?"

"Sure thing Rose, anything you want. I'd be outside waiting for you if you need me."

"Blake, my Blake, oh how I love you so. Please, don't leave me. If you can hear me, please wake up. I'll always be here for you, I'll wait for you. I promise, I'll be forever dedicated to you. I will love no one else. Please Blake, please, don't make me wait too long. I love you…"

A Year Later.

"Lissa, I'm off to the medical ward again to visit Blake, I'm all packed up already. I just have to say goodbye one last time… I'll meet you at the plane later."

"Blake it's been a year, please wake up for me. I miss you so much, please Blake. I have to leave soon. Lissa needs to move to the Royal Court, and I, as her assigned guardian, must follow her. Please Blake."

It's been a year since he first became hospitalized and honestly, I'm starting to lose hope. He's the only reason why I'm still here. My hearts been broken too many times and I'm saddened by all the memories around me. I've been at St. V's all my life and Lissa has to move on to the Royal Court soon. Graduation is nothing but a memory of the past, and Blake is going to be too soon.

The tears are falling once again, onto his pale complexion. "I'm sorry Blake, I promised you that I'll always be by your side, but I can't do that any longer. I'll always love you Blake, but I have to move on with Lissa too. I'll miss you dearly, goodbye."

With one last kiss, I left the medical ward and onto my new life with Lissa at the Royal court.

**Well there you have it folks, I finally ended this series. I thank you all for reading, and I hope you guys are okay with the ending. I'm sorry that it feels so rushed, but my last update was over a year ago, and I've lost sight of where I wanted this story to go as I've not only matured as a person, but as a writer too. Maybe sometime in the near future, I'll write a sequel for this story just to clear some things up. Thank you for all your support, reviews, and advice! ~Michelle.**


End file.
